Ranger Rumble
by chilled monkey
Summary: The Power Rangers head to Tokyo to stop Zedd and Rita from freeing an evil spirit. Hibino Hareluya and his friends get caught up in the ensuing battle.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Hareluya II Boy" or "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Both belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** While I prefer to call the bird creatures "Tengu" (since that's what they're called in Japanese mythology), the TV series uses the term "Tenga" so for show accuracy I will stick with that.

This story takes place after my previous crossover "Trouble in Tokyo." I recommend reading that first.

* * *

The corridors at Rakeun High School were filled with students going to their next class. The babble of multiple conversations filled the air.

Yamana Michiru smiled as she spotted her friends Makoto Ichijou and Hibino Hareluya. She waved to them cheerily.

"Hi guys."

"Hi" Ichijou called back. Hibino sullenly muttered something with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Hibino?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Ore-sama was unfairly singled out for punishment" he replied.

"It wasn't unfair at all" said Ichijou. "You fell asleep in class, again, so you got detention."

"It is unfair" Hibino protested. "It's not Ore-sama's fault the teacher has such a boring voice."

Ichijou was about to reply that nobody else in the lecture had fallen asleep but then the three of them turned as they all heard raised voices.

"I'm telling you I saw it!" a guy said

"Yeah sure. They let you walk right into a construction site after something weird was dug up" another one scoffed.

"What's he talking about? We all walked past the construction site on our way here and we didn't see anything weird" said Ichijou as he, Hibino, and Yamana exchanged curious looks.

"Maybe they found something after we'd gone" she suggested.

"What's all this about?" Hibino asked as he strode forwards.

Both guys froze as he approached them. Hibino's reputation was well-known.

"Ore-sama asked you a question" he said pointedly.

The one that had spoken first gulped. "I saw something going on at the construction site. I wanted to see what it was so I snuck onto the scaffolding and took a look."

"What did you see?"

"All the workers were standing around this thing. It was a huge stone lid set into the ground, like the door to some kind of underground vault. I tried to see more but then they saw me and I had to run."

Hibino grinned, his eyes lighting up. "An underground vault huh? That could mean there's something valuable buried there."

Ichijou rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten you've got detention after school?"

"Hah, Ore-sama doesn't care about that" he scoffed. "Let's get to that vault!"

"Hibino wait" said Yamana. "If you miss detention you'll get in a lot of trouble. Besides the site will be crowded with people. You wouldn't be able to get close."

"Yes, you're right" he said. He paused for a moment with an unusually thoughtful expression. "We'll wait until evening. By then everybody will have left."

"That's trespassing" Ichijou pointed out.

"What's the problem? Ore-sama just wants to have a look" he replied. He grinned smugly. "But if you're scared Ichijou then you don't have to come."

Ichijou scowled but before he could reply Yamana said "I'll come too. It could be interesting."

"Fine I'll be there" he said.

"Good" said Hibino. "Ore-sama will meet you at the front gate."

"See you then" Yamana replied.

As Hibino strolled off Ichijou muttered, "this is a bad idea."

"I know but someone needs to keep Hibino out of trouble." She smiled and added, "besides he'd never let you hear the end of it if you didn't go."

"Yeah, thanks Yamana."

"Anytime."

* * *

Hibino wasn't the only one interested in the strange discovery at the construction site. In the Command Centre Alpha was staring at the viewing globe in panic while an alarm blared. The globe displayed an image of a group of workers gathered around a grey stone disc set into the ground. Carved onto it was a demonic face.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed, waving his arms about frantically. "Zordon, is that what I think it is?"

"I'M AFRAID SO ALPHA" Zordon replied. "CONTACT THE POWER RANGERS. THEY MUST KNOW OF THIS AT ONCE."

"Right away Zordon" said Alpha as he began tapping keys on a nearby console.

Just a few moments later six streaks of coloured light appeared in the middle of the Command Centre as the Power Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked once he and the others had fully materialised. "Another of Zedd and Rita's monsters?"

"NO TOMMY. THIS IS A DIFFERENT THREAT BUT NO LESS DANGEROUS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE"

The Rangers did as instructed. On the viewing globe they could see a construction site where a crew of Japanese people were hard at work. Billy recognised the site.

"Wait, I know this place" he said. "This is in Tokyo."

He remembered his trip to Tokyo where he had met Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana. During his time there they had walked past the site and Yamana had told him that her boyfriend, Okamoto Kiyoushiro, had once worked there.

"CORRECT BILLY" said Zordon. "A SHORT WHILE AGO THIS WAS UNCOVERED BY THE WORKERS."

The image on the viewing globe changed to that of the stone disc bearing a grotesque face that Alpha had seen before.

"Eww, gross" said Kimberly, making a face at what she saw. "What's that?"

"It's the Chamber of the Lost Enenra" Alpha explained. "An evil spirit is trapped there."

"Wait, I've heard of Enenras" said Adam. "They're creatures from Japanese folklore. They aren't evil."

"THAT'S RIGHT ADAM" said Zordon. "NORMALLY THE ENENRAS ARE HARMLESS, BENIGN SPIRITS. HOWEVER CENTURIES AGO, ONE OF THEIR NUMBER WAS DRAWN TO WICKEDNESS. IT BECAME FASCINATED BY THE POWER OF EVIL AND IN TIME WAS FULLY CORRUPTED BY IT."

Adam nodded. "That's why it was called the Lost Enenra."

"PRECISELY."

"What happened to it?" Kimberly asked.

"A TEAM OF HEROES WERE ABLE TO LURE IT INTO A TRAP AND BURY IT UNDERGROUND" Zordon explained. "BUT NOW THAT IT HAS BEEN UNCOVERED, ZEDD AND RITA WILL UNDOUBTEDLY TRY TO RELEASE THE LOST ENENRA. RANGERS, YOU MUST PREVENT THIS."

"You can count on us" said Tommy.

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo. Stars twinkled against a dark blue sky and a faint breeze drifted through the now-empty construction site. No-one was present to see the Power Rangers as they teleported in.

"You guys see anything?" Aisha asked as she looked around curiously at the heavy machinery, scaffolding and semi-finished buildings.

"Let's take a look around" said Tommy.

The Rangers cautiously made their way through the site, taking care to stay hidden and keep their voices low. After just a few moments they found what they were looking for.

"Over there" said Billy. He pointed to a section that had been cordoned off with yellow and black barricade tape. Two security guards were standing in front of it with their backs to the Rangers.

"That must be it" said Rocky.

"What are we going to do about the guards?" Adam asked.

Before anyone could reply a flock of Tenga Warriors teleported in, materialising in front of the cordoned off area. The black-feathered bird-creatures squawked loudly and cavorted around as they surrounded the terrified guards.

"Oh no, Tengas" said Kimberly.

"Zedd and Rita must have found out about the chamber" Aisha added.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy exclaimed. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

Instantly the Rangers morphed into their Ninja Ranger suits. With cries of "hi-yah! "all six of them leaped into the air and somersaulted over the Tengas heads to land behind them.

"You guys get out of here" Billy called to the security guards in Japanese.

"Yeah, we'll handle these bird-brains" Rocky agreed.

The guards were dumbstruck but managed to nod their heads before fleeing away. The Tenga took no notice of them as they rushed at the Rangers. Battle was joined as the Rangers jumped and flipped around, using their ninja skills to confuse and utterly outmanoeuvre their foes before taking them down in dazzling displays of martial arts prowess.

But the Tenga still had the advantage of numbers. While the rest of the flock kept their foes busy, two of them scrambled over to the stone lid and started raining down blows on it. Cracks spread across the stone surface.

"Oh no you don't!" Tommy called. "Hut-Si-Yah!"

He leaped over to stop them but the pair of Tenga dodged out of the way and Tommy landed right on top of the lid. His momentum finished the job and it split apart. He barely managed to jump back as the broken pieces fell down into darkness.

"No!"

The Tenga cawed triumphantly as they teleported away. No sooner had they done so then a cloud of thick black smoke billowed out from the underground chamber. Unlike that of a normal Enenra which was light and airy, this smoke was greasy and choking, like that from a burning oil slick.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried as she and the others ran over to him.

"Stay back!" he yelled.

But his warning came too late. The smoke cloud split into six dark plumes, each of which flew over to one of the Rangers. Their ninja hoods and masks offered no defence as the noxious vapour began slithering into their noses and mouths, like parasites burrowing into a host.

They fell to their knees, coughing and gagging as they tried futilely to expel the intruders, but it was no good and within just a few moments their struggles ceased. Their eyes briefly turned solid black and then back to normal as they stood back up.

"Rangers, it is time" said Tommy, his voice low and cold. "No longer will we squander our potential in merely defending this world. Now we will rule it."

"Oi!"

* * *

After he'd finished his detention Hibino had met up with Ichijou and Yamana at the school's front gate and they had set off for the construction site.

"I don't know why you want to see this thing" Ichijou commented as they strolled down the empty streets. "I thought you weren't interested in history."

"Ore-sama has a feeling this will be something good" he replied.

"We could just wait until it gets fully dug up" Yamana suggested. "Mitoguchi oji-san will probably put whatever they find in his museum."

"It's more fun to see it when it's first found."

Just then they saw two men dressed in security guard uniforms running towards them. Both looked utterly terrified.

"Run! Monsters!" They yelled as they ran past the group without a backwards glance.

"I wonder what could have scared them like that" said Yamana.

"Probably just some punks in scary masks" Ichijou replied.

Hibino grinned, excited by the prospect of a fight. "Let's hurry."

They started running and arrived at the site moments later. They got there just in time to see the Ninja Rangers getting to their feet inside the cordoned off area.

"Hah, call those monsters?" Hibino said disdainfully. "It's just six morons in their pyjamas."

"Wait, I've seen them on TV" said Ichijou. "I think those are the Power Rangers."

"The American superheroes?" Yamana asked.

"That's them."

"What did that one say?" Hibino asked as the white-clad Ranger said something in a language he didn't understand.

"No idea" Ichijou admitted.

"It was something in English but I don't know what" Yamana added.

"Oi!" Hibino exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

The Ninja Rangers spun around and glared at them. The one in white pointed his finger.

"Destroy them!"

They didn't understand the words but his tone was clear. The Rangers all leaped over the cordon and assumed combat-ready stances.

"Why are they attacking us? They're supposed to be superheroes" Ichijou asked.

Hibino laughed. "Who cares? These rejects from a kids show don't scare Ore-sama. Let's get em!"

He and Ichijou charged in to attack. However there was a problem. As soon as they closed in the Rangers began leaping and tumbling in every possible direction, never in one place for more than a second. Despite their best efforts their punches kept missing.

"They're fast" Ichijou commented.

Hibino growled. "Stand and fight you cowards!"

Rocky responded by leaping in and landing a flying side kick to his chest that staggered him. Hibino was surprised but then he grinned again.

"Now that's more like it."

Rocky came at him with a roundhouse kick but Hibino blocked it and countered with an uppercut that launched the red-clad ninja through the air. He hit the ground and rolled away.

Adam threw himself into a handstand, hand walked over to him and started throwing kicks. With a mocking laugh Hibino simply caught both his ankles and swung him around, slamming him hard into Aisha and knocking her out. Hibino was about to finish Adam off but Tommy leaped at him and he narrowly dodged a flying kick, giving Adam time to flip away.

Kimberly did a series of back handsprings that brought her in front of Yamana. She then did a butterfly kick, landed on her feet and assumed a fancy martial arts pose.

Yamana decked her and Kimberly dropped like a ton of bricks. She quickly checked to make sure the pink-clad girl was okay and then returned her attention to the fight.

Ichijou nimbly dodged a flurry of blows from Billy. He leaped over a low leg sweep and scrambled up onto a nearby platform. Billy somersaulted after him but before he touched down Ichijou jumped back down and knocked out the supports. Billy was surprised but managed to keep his balance and back-flip to the ground as the platform collapsed. It gave Ichijou just enough time to take out his guitar strings.

Billy sprang forwards and drove a punch at his face but he blocked it with the guitar strings. Caught unawares by the tactic, Billy couldn't react in time to block and Ichijou landed a front kick that drove him back, followed by a right cross to the jaw that took the Blue Ranger out of the fight.

He had no time to congratulate himself as Rocky somersaulted over and attacked with fast punches and kicks. Ichijou took several hits but managed to roll with them and evade the worst of it. He blocked a punch and threw a counter-strike but Rocky disappeared in a sudden blur of motion. Ichijou spun around just in time to block a roundhouse kick but Rocky blurred away again. This time the attack came from the side and Ichijou barely dodged a flying kick. As he did so he stumbled on some uneven ground and nearly lost his footing.

Rocky was about to attack again while his opponent was off-balance but Yamana slammed a bucket down over his head before he could make a move. The distraction was all Ichijou needed to drive a punch to his gut that doubled him over. She yanked the bucket off his head and Ichijou finished him with an uppercut to the chin.

Hibino was battling furiously against Adam and Tommy. The ninjas kept throwing flashy kicks and punches but Hibino either blocked, dodged or just withstood everything they threw at him. Finally Adam leaped up ad back-flipped onto a nearby scaffolding.

"Summon Laser Power" he said as he made a series of hand signs. Dark energy began to swirl around his hands. Seeing this Hibino quickly reached behind his back and pulled out his baseball bat with a burst of light.

Adam whipped his hand forwards and fired an energy bolt from his fingertip. Hibino just swung his bat and sent the energy bolt hurtling back. Adam's eyes bulged a split-second before he was blasted by his own attack, sending sparks flying in all directions. He toppled from the scaffolding and fell to the ground.

Hibino started to laugh but was abruptly cut off as Tommy struck his bat out of his hand with a spinning hook kick. Annoyed, he threw several quick punches but Tommy blocked each of them.

"Hut-Si-Yah!" Tommy yelled as he leaped into the air and spun around to deliver a devastatingly powerful tornado crescent kick. Before he could complete the move Hibino whipped his own foot up in a front kick that caught Tommy right in the groin! The White Ninja Ranger let out a high-pitched cry of agony as he fell to the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Ha, that flashy stuff doesn't work on Ore-sama" Hibino boasted.

Suddenly plumes of black smoke began to pour from the defeated Rangers heads. Yamana and Ichijou were startled, both of them yelping in surprise and jumping back as the smoke condensed into a single cloud. It formed into a vaguely humanoid figure with two arms, a wispy tail and a head with two glinting blue eyes.

"What is that thing?" Ichijou exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ore-sama will handle this" said Hibino smugly.

He reached behind his back and drew out a giant gunbai war fan. With a mighty swing of the fan he created a tremendous gust of wind that blew away the Lost Enenra, tearing its smoky body apart. A second swing of the fan finished it off completely, leaving no sign it had ever been there.

"Ha! Ore-sama wins again!" Hibino crowed.

"Ugh…"

They turned to see the Blue Ranger getting up while rubbing his jaw. Hibino and Ichijou immediately stepped forwards, ready to resume fighting. Billy raised his hands.

"Wait" he said.

They were surprised to hear him speak Japanese. Fortunately his mask muffled his voice enough that they didn't recognise it.

"I apologise for attacking you. My friends and I were under the influence of an evil spirit" he said.

"An evil spirit? You mean that smoke thing?" Ichijou asked.

"That's correct" Billy replied. He wished he could tell them it was him under the mask and he was glad to see them again, but he knew his identity had to be kept a secret. "Where did it go?"

"Ore-sama took care of it" said Hibino with a smug grin.

Billy wasn't surprised. He'd seen what Hibino was capable of.

"I'm sorry about your friends" said Yamana. She gestured at the unconscious Rangers.

"It's all right, they'll be fine" he reassured her. "You acted in self-defence. No need to apologise."

As he spoke the other Rangers started to stir. All of them uttered low groans as they came to. Yamana and Ichijou went over and helped them up while Hibino stood back.

"Easy there" said Yamana to Kimberly as she supported her. "It's okay now."

"Come on Hibino. Lend a hand" said Ichijou.

"Why? They attacked Ore-sama" he pointed out.

"It wasn't their fault you…"

"It's okay Ich, uh, friend" said Billy, stopping himself just in time.

* * *

A few moments later, when the Rangers were all conscious, Tommy turned to Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana.

"Thank you for freeing us from that thing's control" said Tommy. "We really appreciate it." He winced under his mask as he added, "even if you were a little rough about it."

"We were glad to help" Ichijou replied once Billy had interpreted it.

"You owe Ore-sama big time" Hibino added. Billy didn't bother to interpret that.

"We have to go now. Thanks again" said Tommy. With that the Rangers teleported away.

"Well that was amusing" said Hibino. "That's the first time anyone thanked Ore-sama for beating them up."

"You weren't fighting by yourself" Ichijou said pointedly.

"Yes you both helped out a bit" Hibino admitted. "But Ore-sama beat three of them and the smoke monster."

"I'm just glad we were able to help them" Yamana said.

"Anyway let's go" said Hibino. "All this action has given Ore-sama an appetite."

"So what's new?" Ichijou asked wryly.

As they headed off Hibino remembered that there was something about the American superheroes that had interested him but he couldn't recall what it was. He dismissed it, deciding that it was probably nothing important.

* * *

The next day however Hibino remembered what it was. Unfortunately he remembered right in the middle of class. While the teacher's back was turned he leaned over and asked in a heated whisper;

"Ichijou! Are the Power Rangers the ones who drive giant robots?"

"Yes they are" he whispered back.

"What? Why didn't you say so? Ore-sama could have demanded a chance to drive one of them! They owed me that much for saving them."

"Just as well. You'd have wrecked the entire city!"

"What was that?"

"Hibino Hareluya" the teacher said firmly. "Since you apparently learned nothing from your last detention you will have another hour today."

Ichijou grinned but his expression soured when the teacher added, "And you will join him Makoto Ichijou."

Hibino leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly while Ichijou put his hands over his face and groaned. Sitting on his other side Yamana sighed and patted his shoulder sympathetically. He nodded gratefully.

"Don't worry" Hibino whispered. "We'll use this opportunity to start planning how to make Ore-sama's own robot."

Ichijou groaned again.


End file.
